


PunCest

by skettle_nerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pun based, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettle_nerd/pseuds/skettle_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay as you can see by the title, this is not a serious fic.</p>
<p>This is a series of chapters, each based of a pun or a pick-up line submitted to me through tumblr.</p>
<p>This might range to implied sexual references, or simple fluff. Or possibly mindless crack. But hey! This is a fun thing I wanted to do. SO hope all you Fontcest lovers enjoy! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	PunCest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus go to Grillbys. Sans has a Pick-up Line he may have not wanted to say, but did anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't make fun of this one too much. It is my pick up line. I love to use it everyday to see what happens. "What time is it?" *The person tells you the time* "It's that time? What's the date and year?" *They tell you the date and year* "I have one last question. What is your name?" *They tell you their name* "The fortune teller was right. They said on this date at this time, I would meet a person the same name as you and fall in love with them."
> 
> ~Anon

Grillby's was warmer then it normally was tonight. Maybe it was the candles Grillby placed on their table earlier, or the fact that Sans was several shades of embarrassment. 

In all honesty, he didn't really think they would even be here. He was well aware of Papyrus' preferences over fast food. How it was greasy, unhealthy, and especially nothing like spaghetti. Although, the way Papyrus was composed right now might have made him forget about it all.

His smile was bright, possibly the brightest it's ever been. His eyes were wide with anticipated excitement as the two watched Grillby perform the preparation of their milkshake. And the way the warm lights surrounding the place framed the porcelain face flawlessly was stunning.

He couldn’t find an ounce of regret with in his soul. Or in Papyrus'. Perhaps it's why they were a comparable match. Despite their differences…they still shared a similar sense of understanding.

With heavy clanks, their meals were served. A large plate of fries between them, way less grease then Grillby usually prepared in favor of Papyrus' preferences, and a burger for Sans. The shake was large as well, two straws, one blue and the other orange.

The skeleton gave the dressed flame a look before getting a thumbs up in response. He felt sweat fall down the back of his neck.

"So this is where you linger off from work?" Papyrus acknowledged eye-sockets observing around the place.

His cheekbones felt hot as he scratched the back of his skull.

"Y-yeah it is. Heh heh sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? Now I understand why you love skipping work. Not that I'm encouraging it…." The last sentence almost came out as a genuine scowl causing the shorter skeleton to chuckle, loosening his obviously rigid composure.

"Really?"

"Definitely! Although the food is another subject…this place is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like this, Papyrus…"

He couldn't keep his stare as he said the others name while his cheekbones was practically painted in a dark hue of blue. Papyrus simply smiled reassuringly and began to cautiously eat the food.

Sans himself did the same, only he was more excited to do so. He grabbed the ketchup bottle just to dump it onto the burger but Papyrus' eye sockets focused on the motion. So he didn't. Instead he put a bit on the side and put the bottle back.

"Heh heh heh, wouldn't want to gross you out. Just forget that happened," Sans smiled tightly.

"Hand me the bottle."

The shorter skeleton did. And as soon as it was in the others hold, Papyrus practically choked the bottle. It was too uncharacteristic for him until Sans looked down just to see an impressively painted smiling face with thick red lines.

"It isn't gross! Not when its like this or the way you do it! Never restrain yourself for me!"

His eye-sockets widened and after a few moments Papyrus began to wonder if what he did was correct. Then Sans spoke.

"What time is it?"

Papyrus titled his head in confusion, but he responded anyway.

"Almost Ten- Thirty! Why?"

Sans' smile widened softly. "What day is today?"

"Saturday. You still haven't answered my question, Sans."

"What's your name?"

"Papyrus, Sans! I mean…well yes my name is Papyrus. But Sans!"

A small hand came up to thumb the other's calm one when he said softly, "The Riverman was right. They said on this date at this time, I would meet a monster with the name Papyrus and fall in love with them."

"That's not true!" Papyrus chuckled, hands coming up to cover his mouth. Sans on the other hand was debating whether to explain himself or wait for the taller skeleton to speak. Then it hit him. 

Waves of insecurity overcame the poor skeleton at the others laughter. Perhaps he said the wrong thing? Perhaps he said it wrong?. Perhaps it was rushed? He didn't think it entirely through? He meant to say something lovingly witty (Which in all honesty he did), maybe a pun to provoke a reaction from Papyrus. He just prayed that other understood that he meant to say and that he was laughing with him not at him.

His heart skipped a beat when his mouth opened to speak for himself, but the other's voice cut him off before he could.

And with a giant hug Papyrus whispered, "You already know me. And I know you love me."

Sans returned the embrace, breathing in the Pine and Wheat scent of his brother. He nuzzled his skull into the crevice of the others neck and a lightbulb flashed in his head.

He chuckled.

"What is it, Sans?"

He whispered "Well…heh…It still applies. What I said before." 

"How is that?"

"Because tonight…I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

The response he got was the connection of their teeth, clacking lovingly against one another. A few monster's whispered awww's and others smiled. Grillby…

Well, Grillby had a camera out and took a picture, trying his best to keep him flames composed from his excitement.

 

 

He hung the picture on the back wall ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Anon!  
> I thought this would ended up wayyy crackier, but it just ended up being a fluffy thing.
> 
> Can't wait to see how this plays out as I continue the series.
> 
> Have a Pun or a bad/good/cute pick-up line? Do ahead and ask!  
> http://skettlenerd.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
